Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, a control method for the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus provided with a human presence sensor configured to detect a human presence has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-58645). The human presence sensor provided to the image forming apparatus determines whether or not a person approaches the image forming apparatus, and a mode of the image forming apparatus is returned from a power saving mode to a standby mode on the basis of the determination. The mode of the image forming apparatus is returned to the standby mode before the person reaches a location in front of the image forming apparatus, and a user can operate the image forming apparatus without waiting in front of the image forming apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-58645 discloses an example in which a temperature sensor configured to detect heat from a person is used as the human presence sensor. However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-58645 does not mention at all that this temperature sensor is affected by an influence of a temperature in a surrounding of the image forming apparatus (for example, solar light coming in through a gap in curtains, a fluorescent lamp, a power supply of an electronic device such as a personal computer (PC), or the like).
However, the temperature sensor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-58645 is affected by the influence of the heat such as the solar light, the fluorescent lamp, and the like and erroneously returns the mode of the image forming apparatus to the standby mode.